Cable and satellite television providers typically provide a wide variety of multimedia channels to viewers. However, due to a variety of factors, each viewer does not have conventional access to the same set of multimedia channels as every other viewer. Many service providers have different tiers or packages of multimedia services, with some multimedia channels being available to only those viewers who subscribe to a particular channel package. Moreover, special events, such as sporting contests, first-run movies, and the like, often are provided “on-demand,” either through an on-demand listing from the service provider or via a “pay-per-view” service. Such multimedia channels typically are provided only to those viewers who expressly sought out the “on-demand” or pay-per-view channel.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.